


gonna take some time to do the things i never have

by kiriya



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Confession, Episode 46, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/pseuds/kiriya
Summary: “Banjou ... I have something I need to tell you.”





	gonna take some time to do the things i never have

 

“Banjou,” Sento says, “I have something I need to tell you.”

 

Ryuga straightens himself out from the railing too, curious. Colors explode in the night sky - red, blue, orange - illuminating his gentle features.

 

 _How can someone so rough be so pretty?_ Sento remembers thinking, when he started realizing Ryuga was his best match.

 

When the light fades and the fireworks are done echoing through the sky, Ryuga’s expression softens with a sincerity reserved only for the sweet moments they’ve stolen between battles, where Sento doesn’t feel every second that passes is a second closer to their last.

 

Ryuga brushes his fingers against his knuckles, not quite holding hands, but something. His touch is warm, like the sparklers, even in the summer night.

 

“You don’t have to, alright? I know. You know I know. There are other ways to say it ...”

 

“Not all of us let our fists do the talking...”

 

“Well, they got a lot to say!” He yells, proud, smiling, bursting with energy, so much the man he fell in love with. He bumps his fist against his puffed out chest.

 

Sento takes a moment to savor this: Ryuga’s triumphant smile and the sound of Misora’s laughter. He hears the smacking of lips (her and Sawa, probably) and glass breaking (Kazumi, probably). Gentoku makes a comment about making matching shirts for them, which is ... strange but sweet.

 

Love and peace were not just words, not even an ideal, but _this_ , these moments, where they couldn’t feel themselves in the shadow of war.

 

Sento leans back over the balcony and looks out at the lights of Touto. In the distance, the city looks like stars that are close to burning out.

 

Banjou puts a hand on his shoulder, like he always does when he sees Sento getting that _look_ in his eye.Because Banjou always sees right through him.

 

When they met, Sento had saved Banjou, but as they grew closer and more inextricable from each other, it was Banjou that saved him. Banjou saw his heart and kicked down the door to it, demanding to share all of his burdens.

 

Sento turns at the touch and tilts his head when Banjou leans into his lips. It’s savory, sweet, and fills his veins with warmth. Banjou’s lips moving slowly against his own feels so much more sincere than the desperate times they’ve caught each other’s lips between battles.

 

Banjou puts his fingers under his chin once he pulls away.“What happens to the hero doesn’t get his love interest until the end, huh?” He says, a puff of laughter against his face.

 

He didn’t want to name it, at first, this intense but undeniable thing. How could ask Ryuga savor love made in the war Sento was born for, but had only taken from him? But tonight, he realized, the ability to savor these moments made fighting worth it.

 

“I love you, Ryuga.”

 

“Sento ... I love you you so *goddamn* much.”

 

Sento leans him to kiss him again, but he’s stopped by voices -

 

“Get over here, you two!” Misora exclaims, with a smile Sento wants to remember forever. “You guys can kiss later ...”

 

“But it’s romantic, isn’t it?” Sawa replies, squeezing her shoulder.

 

Kazumi sighs loudly and elbows Gentoku, “Can’t the four of you be a little more sympathetic to us lonely folk!?”

 

Gentoku glances between Kazumi and them, “... I think it’s sweet.”

 

Sento matches Misora’s cheek-to-cheek smile. He walks over to join them, but Banjou grabs his hand and squeezes.

 

“I’ll come find you in the new world, yeah? I promise.”

 

“I-“ Sento stumbles for a moment, then smiles. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

“It’s exciting, huh!? How many people get to fall in love with the same person twice?”

 

“I hope your fly’s not down this time ...”

 

Banjou grins despite himself and knocks him on the shoulder.

 

Sento sheds his jacket, and they help each other change into Gentoku’s ridiculous t-shirts. Kazumi refills their glasses, and Banjou downs it in seconds while Kazumi pounds the table and sings a drinking song the Trio taught him. Sawa joins them and finishes her drink faster than either. She cheers and Banjou bumps their arms together. Misora hands Banjou and Sento the last two sparklers.

 

“So,” Sento says as Ryuga presses the lighter to the tip of his sparkler. It sizzles and bursts. “About Vernage...”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gay i talk about ryusen everyday on twitter @mainrider


End file.
